


Nightmare- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 14. Feedback is appreciated.





	Nightmare- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 14. Feedback is appreciated.

You were absentmindedly touching the table in the hallway with little trinkets and when you passed over one of the figurines, it moved. You looked at it and then at your hand. What just happened? You moved your hand back and that caused the trinket to fly in the direction you moved your hand. You gasped and back away from the table.

What the hell was happening? You stuck your hand out again and moved it to the right, but a little more forcefully and that moved the whole table. It creaked as it moved and you looked at your hands. Why are you just now doing this? Why didn’t you do this before? What was wrong with you? Were you like Sam? What did this mean? You wish your mom was here because she apparently knew more than you did.

“Y/N, you coming?” Dean said, looking at you in the hallway.

“Yeah, coming.” You bit your lip and carefully moved passed the table and ran into the bedroom. Should you tell Dean what happened? What about Sam? Should you just keep your mouth shut?

Ms. Miller came to and Dean was already there, dabbing a wet cloth on her bleeding head.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Miller.” You said even though you didn’t know what you were sorry for.

“No, it’s my fault. I never did anything to stop the beatings.” She sighed and looked down. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Max walked in with the gun in his hand. You gasped and watched as Dean made a move to him but Max flung him into the wall.

“Dean!” You were about to go over to him but Max flung you to the wall, keeping his powers on you so you couldn’t move.

“Max!” Ms. Miller said. Max held up Dean’s gun and pointed it at her. Dean got up and once he saw the gun, he sprang into action.

“Stay back. This is not about you.” Max said, not wanting to hurt Dean. Why would he? He didn’t do anything to Max.

“You wanna kill her you gotta go through me first,” Dean stated firmly.

“No! Max! Please don’t!” You yelled, tears streaming down your face. You just got Dean back from almost dying. You can’t let it happen again. Before Max had a chance to shoot, Sam came right in and looked at Max.

“No don’t! Don’t! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. Alright. But this, what you’re doing, it’s not the solution. It’s not going to fix anything.” Sam pleaded, becoming worried. Max was crying, sweating and shaky but he nodded. He relaxed a bit and the gun was pointed to himself.

“You’re right.” Suddenly, the trigger was pulled and Max slumped to the floor, dead. The hold he had on you was now gone and you slid to the floor, getting up immediately and running to Dean. You ran into his arms and let tears fall.

“NO!!” Sam yelled but it was too late. Max was gone. Ms. Miller grabbed her phone shakily and called the police while Sam stared at Max’s body. You looked at Dean and kissed him long.

“Don’t ever do that again, you hear me.” You pulled away and stared into his eyes.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it was the only thing I could think of.” He said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. Momentarily, you forgot you moved a whole table with your hand.

“I know, but please, your life isn’t less important than hers. You’re mine now and you’re the most important person I know.” You said, looking down.

* * *

The cops arrived pretty soon and everyone was gathering downstairs.

“Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun.” Ms. Miller said to the cops.

“And these three?” The cop motioned to you and the Winchesters.

“They’re… family friends. I called them soon as Max arrived. I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun.” Ms. Miller lied a little.

“Where did Max get the gun?” The cop wondered. You bit your lip, wondering if she was going to sell Dean out.

“I don’t know. He showed up with it and…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as she began to cry. You let out a breath of relief when she didn’t sell you out. “I’ve lost everyone.”

“We’ll give you a call if we have any further questions.” The cop said, looking at you.

“Thanks, Officer. We should leave now.” You smiled and took Dean’s hand, leading him to the Impala.

“If I’d just said something else and gotten through to him somehow,” Sam said, blaming himself. It was the Winchester way to always blame yourself no matter the situation.

“Sam, don’t do that to yourself.” You said.

“Do what?” He asked, pretending not to know what you were talking about.

“Torture yourself. It wouldn’t have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone.” You said.

“When I think about how he looked at me, right before. I should have done something.” Sam sighed.

“Come on man, you risked your life. I mean yeah, maybe if we had gotten there 20 years earlier.” Dean said, shrugging.

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing. We’re lucky we had Dad.” Sam said with a smile.

“Well, I never thought I’d hear you say that.” Dean chuckled, happy a little at that.

“Well, it could have gone a whole other way after Mom. A little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we would have had Max’s childhood. All things considered, we turned out ok. Thanks to him.”

“Great, I’m ready to leave this town so if we could get back to the motel.” You smiled a tight one and got in the car. Now that this thing was all over, you couldn’t stop staring at your hands. What did that all mean, back there?

Dean didn’t question you as he and his brother got in the car and in no time at all, were you packing up. The brothers were outside by the car, putting everything away while you were inside. You still had no idea what was wrong with you but you needed to know for sure. Maybe Max was doing it by himself and you thought you were doing it.

Making sure no one was watching, you stared at the lamp, moving your hand in the exact way you did with the table. Nothing happened and you tried again, going the other way. Still, nothing happened. Maybe it really  _was_ Max and not you. You walked closer to it and stared at the lightbulb hard enough but jumped back in fear when it busted, sending glass everywhere on the floor.

You raised your hand to your mouth but as you did, the lamp itself rose and you stared as it rose higher and higher, the higher your hand rose. You heard Sam and Dean’s voices and you quickly dropped your hand, the lamp dropping on the table, breaking in big pieces.

“Are you okay?” Dean popped his head in and frowned when he saw the broken lamp.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m ready.” You grabbed your bag and never looked away from the lamp.

“Great, because we’re going to Vegas. I have a feeling Sam is going to get us lucky.” Dean grinned, walking back to the Impala.

“No, I’m not! We’re not going to Vegas!” You heard Sam say from the car. You wanted to laugh and joke with them, but you were too scared. Should you tell them what happened?


End file.
